


A Hellish Kind Of Winter

by Natari_55



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Damien is a cutie actually, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hell, Ice, M/M, Pip misses the snow, Snow, Walks In The Woods, Winter, really thats just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: It’s winter again and another year for Philip without snow. That ruins his good mood and a certain son of Satan notices. So he takes him to a special walk.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Hellish Kind Of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new One Shot!
> 
> This one I wrote as a Christmas present for my friend Sylzumakai!  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> It’s not Beta-Read yet because I sadly didn’t find the time, but will do that once everything calmed down! (Probably on the 26.)

What is the greatest thing about Christmas? The songs that are sung by millions of people, either around a piano or while making Christmas cookies in the kitchen? Or maybe it was the food you ate, something special for special days! Then there was the fact that you met your whole family over the holidays, finding each other again and laughing about stories. And not to forget all the presents to give and receive.

But for Pip?

For Pip it was the snow that fell around Christmas time, the fairy light mirroring in it. The whole town he used to live in was covered in white coldness, ready to be used to make a snowman or a snowball fight. And it was a great excuse to hold someone’s hand due to the cold air. Another thing Pip loved was to catch the snowflakes with his tongue as they were falling. Sometimes they landed on his nose and he was allowed to ask for a wish.

He always wished for the same thing – to have another white Christmas the next year.

His wish was always granted until one day it happened. He died and colored the snow around him in a crimson color. Crushed under a heavy weight and soon forgotten by the people he had seen as his friends.

Pip had woken up in a place he had hoped not to wake up in. Everything was red and hot and around him people were screaming in fear. In front of the crowed stood a giant, red-skinned man with horns and it wasn’t that hard to figure out who it was. None other than Satan.

But to the blonde’s luck he was recognized by the ruler of hell, mentioning that he was the little friend of his son. So Satan, instead of sending him to everlasting agony, took him in so he could spend time with Damien. And that’s just what he did. Even though Damien wasn’t amused at the beginning, he started to open up to Pip.

It didn’t take long for those two to become close and actually turned into a couple at the age of seventeen. From then on they were inseparable and Philip turned into Damien’s official assistant. He helped him to choose what would happen to each sinner and took care that every soul was actually there.

Life – or rather Death – couldn’t be better for the blonde. He had a caring boyfriend who showed his soft side only to him, a nice place to live and made friends with other demons easily. There was only one special thing he missed, something that dimmed his mood every year around the same time.

Because there was no snow in Hell.

It was impossible, simply said it was too hot and bothersome for snow to fall in such a place. Of course, with enough power, Damien and Satan could let snow fall, but it wouldn’t be the same. Sometimes Pip imagined the ash from the fire that blazed away as snow. But when he caught it with his tongue he was pulled back into reality. Of course he tried to be as cheery around his boyfriend as possible. He already lived a privileged death down in Hell, he simply couldn’t asked for more and Damien had enough to do.

Damien noticed anyway but stayed silent. He knew what bothered his Philip, what made him look out of the windows in a nostalgic way and stare at the grayish ash that spread in hell. So it was time to do something to cheer him up.

It was Pip’s twenty-second birthday and he and his boyfriend decided to celebrate it alone. It was the beginning of December, the blonde was waiting for Damien in their house in Hell. The soon-to-be ruler had promised him a surprise and demanded Pip to wait, ready to leave at any time. So now he stood there at the entrance, sometimes glancing at the clock he got the prior year, showing the exact time in different countries as well as the date. Only thanks to did were they able to actually celebrate special events like birthdays or anniversaries, otherwise they wouldn’t really notice how times flies in Hell.

When a loud knock came from the other side of the door, Pip threw it open with a wide grin. Said grin fell and was replaced with a confused look as he saw Damien. The devil was clothed in a thick jacket and gloves and wore an annoyed look on his face. Before the smaller man could get any questions out, Damien had wrapped an evenly thick jacket around his shoulders, as well as a scarf around his neck and ear warmer on his head. Then he wrapped an arm around Pip’s waist and closed his eyes, teleporting them up on earth.

Once the blur that came from teleportation was over and Pip could see clearly again, his blue eyes started to shine brightly. They were back in South Park and at Stark’s Pond, the water was covered by a big layer of ice. There weren’t any leaves left on the trees that surrounded the Pond, instead there was snow resting on the branches. But the best was the snow on the ground, high enough to cover Pip’s feet and there was still snow falling.

After he finished looking around, his mouth agape in joy and surprise, the blonde turned back to Damien. The black haired man was watching him, his breath shown by the cold fog. Philip smiled at him and hugged him tightly, earning a slightly annoyed groan from the other before arms wrapped around him. Of course the annoyance was fake, but Damien had a reputation to live up to.

“Thank you,” Pip mumbled against the strong chest, nuzzling his face in the fluffy jacket of his lover. He gained a soft grunt as an answer and the blonde giggled. He pulled his face away and looked up at his lover before he got on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. With a grim face Damien accepted the show of affection, even going so far to place his hands on Pip’s waist and rubbing slightly.

When they pulled away, Pip noticed the soft smile on Damien’s lips and chuckled, Damien answered with his own, darker chuckle. Then they intertwined their hands and started walking, leaving their footprints in the snow behind them. It was just like Pip remembered it, the cold feeling, the slightly darker sky and the beautiful white. And he always had imagined walking through it with the man he loved the most, and now it finally happened.

His blue eyes glanced at Damien, the man never was up here during winter and wasn’t used to snow. The soon-to-be ruler of Hell probably underestimated how cold it would be and therefore only dressed in gloves and a slightly thicker jacket. The tip of his ears and nose were red, kissed from the low temperature. Pip shook his head lightly, then he noticed that Damien was actually trembling.

Philip haltered in their walking and Damien looked at him with a raised brow. “What’s wrong?” He asked, only letting go of his boyfriend’s hand when he pulled away.

“You’re shivering, Damien,” stated the blonde, the other just huffed as a responds. Of course he wouldn’t admit it; the man was too much of a thickhead to say that he felt cold. He was the future ruler of Hell and Satan’s son, after all, it was impossible for him to be cold. “Don’t deny it,” continued Philip as he started to unwrap the scarf around his neck. Instead he started to roll it around his lover’s neck, making sure his pale skin was covered as much as possible.

Damien exhaled heavily, actually snuggling into the soft and colorful fabric that didn’t fit to the rest of his outfit. His eyes were fixed on Pip’s and he sniffed lightly before he muttered something in the fabric. The blonde tilted his head lightly, signalizing that he didn’t understand what was said. That was when Damien’s cheek turned a bright red and he tried to hide his face in the cloth, repeating the words a bit louder. “Thanks, Philip,” loud and clearly.

Pip stared at him for a bit before he smiled widely at him, teeth showing. The red on Damien’s face turned deeper and he groaned lightly. Then he took the blonde’s hands in his own and stroked with his thumbs over Pip’s knuckles. Before Pip could question what Damien was doing, he let go and started to take off one of his gloves. The blonde watched him in confusion, the look on his face only growing when Damien fitted it over Pip’s left hand. Then Damien held Pip’s naked hand in his own naked ones, using their body heats to warm them up.

A chuckled escaped from the blonde and he leaned against his boyfriend as they continued to walk.

It was silent, only the loud noises of their feet against the snow could be heard. Otherwise it was total silence around them. No animals, no other people, just the two of them hand in hand. The scenario reminded Pip of a romantic movie, one where the couple took a walk after getting together and just being with themselves. He glanced down at their hands, then up to the sky where the snow was still falling from.

With a smile, Pip opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He squeaked in joy when the first snowflake hit the tip of his tongue. That caught Damien’s attention and he looked down at him, one eyebrow cocked. “…Philip, what are you doing?” He asked, distress of seeing his boyfriend with his tongue out clear in his voice.

“I am cahin’ hen wit my ongue!” Answered the blonde.

Damien rubbed with his gloved hand over his eyes with a loud sigh. How could his boyfriend be this adorable and idiotic at the same time? “Could you repeat that with actual words, please?”

Philip giggled and pulled his tongue back in his mouth before he repeated the words he just said. “I am catching them with my tongue,” he announced, some giggles still coming from his throat.

“Why?” The other demanded to know, glancing up at the sky. Maybe it was something worthy from God, his enemy?

“Because it’s fun!” Declared his boyfriend, slightly pulling at Damien’s hand to keep his attention. “You should try it, too. When one lands on your nose you can even ask for a wish!” That actually caught the taller one’s attention and even though it looked idiotic, he stuck out his tongue and looked up. His eyes widened as he caught the first snowflake with his tongue, immediately retreating the organ back in his mouth. “And?”

“It’s just water, nothing special about that except how dumb it looks doing it,” he shrugged it off and lightly leaned away from the blonde. He bit his lower lip and kicked the snow under his boots before his gaze found his lover’s again. “….I wanna do it again.” Pip screamed in glee and stuck his tongue out again, Damien mimicking his action.

And so the two lovers stood there in the middle of South Park’s forest, their hands stretched out to keep their balance as they chased after snowflakes. Occasionally they tried to push each other away, ending up in a bundle of arms and loud laughter. And once in a while a kiss was stolen, too, more often ending in making out against a tree. But in the end they returned to chasing snowflakes, making a small competition of who could catch more.

Philip had the luck that one landed right on the tip of his nose, melting on his skin that was warmed from the clothes and joy he shared with Damien. But he didn’t forget to wish on something, and as he thought about what it could be, he saw the man he loved so much. Standing there in the middle of a white clearing, his gaze turned up to see the closest snowflake and running after it. He was adorable, and the natural light of the Overworld showed how handsome Damien was.

And Pip knew exactly what he wanted to wish.

Oh, wouldn’t it be nice to return every year to chase snowflakes in the forest of South Park? That would be his greatest wish to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the One Shot!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it, Syd!
> 
> Over the time we started to write you became a close and important friend to me, so I really wanted to gift you something for Christmas! You’re someone I can come to when I feel bad or just spam when I found a new hyperfixation. Thank you for being there for me and helping me out whenever I need you, you are an awesome person and deserve all the good in the world!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
